Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - 15 Parts - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are twenty parts of Thomas Kong Racing, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Diddy Kong (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Banjo (Both Clever And Smart) *Toots (from Porky Pig's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Conker (Conker's voice suits Toots) *Duncan as Krunch (Both vain) *Oliver as Tiptup (Both Western) *Percy as Timber (Timber's voice suits Percy) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Drumstick (Both smart) *Toby as Bumper (Bumber's voice suits Toby) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pipsy (Both beautiful) *Jiminy Cricket (from Disney's Pinocchio/Fun and Fancy Free) as T.T. (T.T.'s voice suits Jiminy Cricket) *Cerebrus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Wizpig (Both big, strong, and scary) *Genie (from Disney's Aladdin/House of Mouse) as Taj (Both blue and genies) *Diesel 10 as Tricky the Triceratops (Both big because Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Spencer as Bluey the Warlus (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Smudger as Blubber the Octopus (Both evil) *Diesel as Smokey the Dragon (Both devious) *Emily as Dixie Kong (Both girlfriends to Thomas and Diddy Kong) *Molly as Tiny Kong (Both sister figures to Emily and Dixie Kong) Scenes: *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 1 (14:48) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 2 (9:48) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 3 (13:29) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 4 (13:38) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 5 (14:17) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 6 (14:39) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 7 (13:26) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 8 (12:26) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 9 (12:23) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 10 (14:44) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 11 (15:25) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 12 (13:17) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 13 (15:19) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 14 (14:56) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 15 (7:03) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 16 (12:38) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 17 (15:07) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 18 (10:59) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 19 (13:29) *Thomas Kong Racing - Nintendo DS - Part 20 (2:42) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia: *When Casey Jr is unable to win the challenge, Cerberus turns him into a 4-4-0 engine, similar to Johnny, Casey Jones's engine No. 2, who is not in this film, because Johnny is an American Standard 4-4-0 or an American type locomotive, who has the most common wheel arrangement for steam locomotives during the 1800's on American railroads. Category:UbiSoftFan94